


Paying For It Now

by Opalgirl



Category: Tortall - Pierce
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-06
Updated: 2010-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalgirl/pseuds/Opalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thayet can look the other way most of the time, but not from this, not this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paying For It Now

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, Jon. Someone else might think you were a bit of a creeper. Written for the Peculiar Pairings Fic-a-Thon at [Goldenlake](http://fiefgoldenlake.proboards.com/index.cgi).

She had come to the balcony attached to his study to deliver her reports and inform him what she'd seen and what news her animal spies were bringing her. Somehow, even after business was done, she ended up lingering and talking.

She was bright, but practical – her commonsense and blunt way of speaking were something he found refreshing. (Especially after weeks of dealing with academics who appeared to enjoy chasing themselves in circles). She'd grown up to become a beautiful young lady, too – and if there was one thing Jon had always appreciated, it was a beautiful woman.

There was no tiptoeing, fussing, or dancing around things with her. She was what she was and she spoke her mind. That, he thought in the back of his mind as he kissed her, was probably why Onua and Alanna liked her. She could have any young man in the palace, but right now, she seemed to want him. That probably should worry him, but with his wife away and his children occupied? He wasn't interested in thinking about it.

****

The heavy bedchamber door swung open and he could almost _feel_ Thayet's glare piercing his back. No one else would enter without knocking.

"You were supposed to be away!" he hissed, ushering her out and shutting the door. The sleepy girl in the bed didn't need to be witness to the fight he was about to have with his wife.

Thayet planted her feet on the floor and crossed her arms across her chest, still glaring at him. "Really, Jonathan?" Her voice was deadly quiet, her green eyes flashing. "_Really?_"

"It's not… you weren't supposed to see… I…"

"That makes it all right, does it? If I don't see it, it's fine?" Her eyebrows rose into two neat arches, and her mouth was drawn tight with fury. "I was willing to look the other way while you did what you liked. This I can't look away from."

"_Thayet…_"

"She's _fifteen_. Roald is _eleven_. Taking advantage of a girl in her station – I honestly thought that was beneath you."

"I did not take advantage of her; she didn't do anything she didn't want." Now he was insulted. How could she even _think_…?

Thayet slapped him – _hard._ "I deserved that," he said, backing away, "but…"

"But nothing," she hissed, narrowing her eyes. "You'll never understand, will you? Father Storm's curses, Jonathan!"

"Thayet, _please_."

She gave him a look so murderous that he honestly thought she'd kill him. "Don't. She's fifteen and was raised as a peasant girl, Jonathan of Conte. You're a _king_. A king she owes her livelihood to. Would she _dream _of telling you 'no'?"

"She would."

"Would she? With the kind of power you could hold over her? I don't think so." Thayet sighed. "She's young enough to be your _daughter_ – you know that? Roald and Kally look up to her as if she was an older sister."

The door opened and the girl in question emerged, wrapped in the coverlet. She had the grace to blush and look down at the floor. Jon swore and Thayet glared at him.

"Be glad I found you, before Numair got his hands on you," the queen said, tartly. "Sometimes, you go too far – like now, _husband of mine_. And for Mithros' sake, get dressed."

"I…" Daine opened her mouth, still blushing all the way to her ears, then shut it. Thayet shook her head.

"Don't. This isn't the first time I've caught him at it. It isn't new to me. Cythera's daughter is still mooning over him – unfortunately."

 


End file.
